


...to here

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex and Lena brotp, F/F, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, birthday surprise, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Kara's birthday is coming up and Lena's worked out a surprise gift for her long distance girlfriend.





	...to here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A flight, two trains and a taxi later, she stood outside her girlfriend’s home. The door had barely opened before she found herself flat on her back in a flurry of bags and excited limbs, being kissed senseless in the sunshine.
> 
> Best read with the previous part of this series "I love you from there...", but each could be there own stand alone story. Regardless, here's day 6 of my 14 Days of Valentines.
> 
> (Also this received very little editing due to the fact that I was trying to get it written on time, and the fact that I have a test to study for that is tomorrow. Due to this, I apologize for any and all mistakes!)

Lena and Kara were unable to see each other over their winter break, with one being on the east coast and the other on the west. Neither of them would be able to fly out to the other, much to their disappointment.

Kara was unable to afford a plane ticket to fly to Metropolis, and she knew that Eliza would prefer her to be home for the holidays while she still can be. Eliza had always been big on family, especially around the holidays and even more so since Jeremiah passed. They did their usual family movie nights, the sisters often spending the evenings alone as Eliza was held up at the hospital with holiday accidents.

Much like Eliza, Lillian insisted that Lena and Lex spend the holidays at their home outside of Metropolis, claiming that she never got to see her children anymore. All that meant was Lillian breathing down Lena’s neck even more than she did when Lena was at school. Lex was able to provide some reprieve, but Lena could tell that something was wrong. An odd phrase here, a strange tick there, but nothing she was overly concerned about. She just told him he should take some time off work. Lex just laughed, “Wait until you’re in my shoes, Lena. You’ll see just how hard that is.”

It was while Lena was getting ready for the annual LuthorCorp New Year’s Party that it occurred to her that Kara’s birthday was approaching. Lena honestly had no idea what to get Kara, sending a panicked message off to Alex to get some ideas. Alex sent her a few books Kara had shown interest in, as well as some other miscellaneous items.

“She really misses you, ya know,” Alex sent her, “She’s pretty upset that you guys weren’t able to meet up for the holidays.”

That’s when the light bulb clicked on.

“I think I know what I’m getting Kara for her birthday. But I’m going to need your help.”

The rest of the holidays had gone by pretty smooth. Lillian let up on Lena when she promised she’d intern with LuthorCorp again this summer and Lex took her out drinking a few nights, even if most those nights resulted in Lena taking care of a drunken Lex. Lena was able to hide away in her bedroom and read or video call Kara for most of the remaining time of break. Not soon enough though was Lena packing her bags again and heading back to Cambridge.

She caught up with Sam who had spent most of break visiting her mom back at home. It had been a tense time, Sam told her, but she’d made it out alive and with a few more recipes.

“Maybe this time we can actually cook one without burning something,” Sam commented, only half joking.

The semester started off well. Lena’s classwork was definitely going to increase, as was Kara’s, meaning they both would be busier. They still video chatted often, texting daily. Kara was becoming excited for her upcoming birthday, insisting that Lena not buy her something. Lena just shrugged and said Kara couldn’t stop her, resulting in a pouting girlfriend.

Lena was still messaging Alex, making sure their plans were going through. The weekend of or after their birthdays, the Danvers sisters would always return to Midvale to celebrate with Eliza. She’d take the weekend off work to spend it with her girls. It was a ritual that started Alex’s first year of college and they had kept with it ever since.

“So, what are the Midvale weekend plans?” Lena asked Kara one night over a video call. She was running through some chemistry problems while Kara studied for a history test.

“Alex has a Friday morning class, so we’ll leave after that. We will probably make it to Midvale around three and we’ll just hang out since Eliza works Friday night,” Kara paused, making a few marks on her note sheet, “Saturday we’ll go visit the local art museum and see a movie. After that we’ll do dinner and then Sunday Alex and I will drive back to National City.”

Lena made a noise in affirmation, still running through the chemistry problems, “And what about your actual birthday?”

Kara sighed, resting her elbow on the desk and putting her chin in her hand, “Alex wants to go out drinking and partying. It’s not even like I’m turning 21 - that was last year. I’m just not super big on drinking but Alex practically searches for any reason to drink.”

“Maybe she’s just living the college dream.”

“Maybe.” Kara’s voice sounded distant and unsure.

Lena put down her pencil, crossing her arms on the desk and looked at Kara on her screen, “You know I’d love to be there for your birthday, it’s just-”

“You have a loaded course load, plus more because “Lillian is a bitch”.” Kara repeated back the words Lena had often said. Lena just gave her a sorry smile. She knew Kara understood, she just wished she could change it. The two chatted for a little while longer, Lena finishing up her chemistry homework. Eventually, she promised to give Kara a call on her birthday and wished her good luck on her test in the morning.

The next week was spent messaging with Alex, settling their plans for that weekend. Lena had a very good poker face, something that Alex got to witness first hand when they were messaging as Kara and Lena were video chatting. Kara was going on about the dinner and party her friends had put on for her the night before for her birthday. They were chatting in the apartment’s living space, Alex visible in the background. Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena as she came to the end of her story.

“Who are you texting?”

“Group project for my Robotics class,” Lena responded without missing a beat. She looked up and saw Alex frozen, her hair obscuring her face but Lena was sure she was wide eyed, “We’re trying to plan a day to meet up and plan our design.”

“Ah, alright. Sorry if I sounded…” Kara dragged off, as if trying to find the right word.

“Accusatory?”

Kara blushed, “I just - you’ve been texting for most of the call and I just… sorry.”

Lena smiled, sending Alex one final message before turning off her phone. She showed it to her camera, “There, phone off. I told my group I’d be unreachable for a bit. My focus is all on you.”

Soon enough, it was Friday morning and Lena was grabbing her bag from the back of Sam’s car, telling her she’d be back Sunday. Sam was wished her safe travels, “Have a good time! Make sure to use protection!”

Lena just flipped her off and shut the door on Sam’s laughter.

As Lena waited at the gate, she was texting Kara, complaining about how she had to meet up with her Robotics group so they could get started on their project. She told her that one of the guys in the group hated when people used their cell phones during meetings so her was practically forcing them to turn them off.

“It’s dumb but I’d like these people to cooperate as much as possible. You’ll just have to be without for a bit.”

Kara sent back several sad face emojis followed by “I guess I’ll survive. I don’t know if Alex will though, even if we are only thirty minutes away from Midvale.”

Lena laughed and sent her a kissy face emoji, telling to Kara to apologize on her behalf to Alex, “At least Eliza will be home to split your attention.”

Eliza had been able to take Friday off, but to Kara’s knowledge she was able to get off work early to meet her girls when they got home.

Lena’s group was called to board, and she got up and boarded the plane without issue. When she sat down in her seat after putting up her carry on bag, Lena sent Kara one final text, saying she’ll talk to her later before she turned off her phone. Now, she just had to wait.

The flight wasn’t bad, even for Lena who hated flying. There were a few bouts of turbulence, resulting in her gripping the armrest and closing her eyes as she steadied her breathing, but they passed quickly. Before she knew it the plane was landing at the Midvale Regional Airport. The passengers shuffled off with their bags, Lena turning on her phone, seeing a few unread messages. She only opened the one from Alex, who was waiting in the cell phone lot. Lena sent her a quick message saying she was off the plane and heading to the pick up location. 

By the time Lena exited, Alex was sitting in a line of cars waiting for other passengers. She made her way over to the car, sliding in next to the brunette.

“Long time, no see Luthor.”

“Same to you Danvers.”

“So, we have to make one stop before heading back home.” Alex saw an opening and pulled out from the pick up line. Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Where do we have stop?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be getting groceries for dinner tonight. Spaghetti and meatballs.”

The stop at the grocery was quick, Lena nervously anticipating the reunion. At check out, she slid her card in before Alex could even get hers out. Alex gave her a look, but Lena just shrugged, “As a thank you.”

They grabbed their three bags of groceries and went back to the car. Alex drove them to the Danvers house in anxious silence. Kara wouldn’t be pissed, would she? She’d be happy to see her, Lena thought, but she wouldn’t be pissed that Lena and Alex had basically been lying to her the whole time, right?

Before long, Alex pulled into the driveway. She turned and looked at Lena, “You ready?”

“Even if I wasn’t, would I really have a choice.”

They both got out, Alex taking the groceries, Lena grabbing her bag. She followed Alex to the front door, opening it and walking inside.

“I’m home! And guess who I ran into at the store!”

“Who’s that?” Kara’s unsuspecting voice rang clear from the kitchen.

Lena smiled, Alex responding, “Why don’t you come see?”

She watched as Alex stepped to side and Kara’s head peaked from the doorway in front of them. Her face screwed up in confusion at first, then surprise.

“Lena!”

Suddenly Lena was tackled, falling to the ground in a ball of golden hair and laughter. She laughed as Kara kissed her face. Eventually Kara pulled back, laying on top of Lena.

“What are you doing here?”

“To see you silly.” Lena booped Kara on the nose before shifting Kara off of her.

Eliza and Alex stood in the doorway, both smiling. Eventually, Alex spoke up, “I’m glad we were able to keep this secret.”

Kara looked back and forth between the three, “Wait, when did this get planned?”

Eliza just laughed, “Why don’t you show Lena upstairs Kara?”

Kara stood up, picking Lena’s bag off the floor for her. She showed Lena upstairs to the spare bedroom, setting her bag down next to the bed. Lena smiled as Kara gave her another hug, wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you had your robotics project.”

“I may have lied about that.”

Kara pulled her head back, “What?”

Lena sighed, “I was texting Alex about this when you asked me who I was texting the other day. I panicked and told you I had a group project. Luckily I was able to use that excuse as to why I haven’t texted you back since earlier.”

“You… You’re…” Kara tried to find something say but just shook her head, leaning in to kiss Lena, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be technically the 7th by the time I post this but only a few minutes past midnight, so I'm cutting myself a bit of slack. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
